


Need

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan gets hurt during a battle; Solas is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

‘Cole - duck!’

‘Where?’

Saga tried not to laugh as she hurtled a dagger above Cole’s head, impaling a clawed demon between the eyes. It slumped in a hot, bloody mess at Cole’s feet. He said a quiet ‘Ahhh’ before nodding to Saga with a smile. Iron Bull’s booming laugh carried through the battlefield; she caught his eye, grinning as he cut down a slew of skeletons with a broad sweep of his sword. He made it look so easy, she thought as she pulled the dagger from the demon’s head, a final twitch convulsing it’s body.

‘Cole, take to the hills. I can see them claw their way closer.’

‘Already on my way,’ he said as he walked past, invisible.

‘Remind me to ask you to teach me that trick,’ she said idly, wiping the black, syrup thick blood off of Claw. She was sure he heard him laugh.

 

A moments respite was granted. There were no skeletons hurtling their mindless bodies towards her, no demons taking a confident stride towards her small, slight body.

Bull kicked aside a mound of shattered bones, never taking his eye off their perimeter. An arrow hissed past Saga’s ear; Sera was near.

‘Hah! Fifty nine. What you on, dwarf?’ her shrill voice filled the peace.

‘Sixty nine.’

Sera shrieked with glee.

‘You wish!’ cried Bull.

Saga listened to her team - her friends - all rallied around, fighting side by side, all for her. Down the small hill, a bright white wall of ice sprang up from the ground, slicing a demon of fear clean in two. Three skeletons shattered against the wall. Two demons stopped before it, hesitating. Saga then watched as Solas weakened the wall before Cassandra charged, shield first through the ice and into the two demons screaming ‘For the maker!’. Bolts of lightning followed the Seeker, darting through the demons as Cassandra floored them with her sword and board, screaming with each swing.

‘Snowy.’

Saga turned to Bull. He nodded to his right.

‘I’ll take this one,’ she said with a smile.

‘Of course, m’lady,’ he said with a mocking bow as she slinked past him, Ebony and Claw poised and ready.

A desire demon stalked up the hill, surrounded by his undead slaves, mindless, with one desire; to obey. Two undead rushed towards the rogue. She blinked away, appearing behind them, sinking her daggers within their dead flesh. They fell to her feet. A hot whip cracked by her ear as she narrowly dodged the end; wisps of her white hair spiralled in the breeze.

She turned, rolled forward, cutting down an undead as she took to her feet. The whip cracked again. She grabbed one of the slaves and pushed it in front of her body. The whip met it’s face and blood sprayed above her. Two slaves remained.

She kicked away the body, glancing to the demon. It’s face contorted in disgust, in rage, in desire to kill. Saga grabbed a smoke bomb and hurtled it at the demon’s feet, giving her the seconds of distraction she needed to finish off the last two undead.

A blink, a crack and she was behind them one after another, sinking her daggers into their backs, drawing the blades up an inch as she pulled them out - just to be sure. She took a breath, waiting, watching as the smoke began to disperse. She could hear Dorian and Viv combine their skills together to take down another foe - Vivienne calling out something in Orlesian to Dorian who laughed.

‘You’re late!’ she heard Bull call behind her.

‘You’re gettin’ lazy, Bull,’ cried Blackwall, appearing from the crest of the hill, sweeping aside a handful of undead with his shield.

The demon cracked his whip again, watching her as he stepped through the smoke. Saga clenched the hilts of her daggers, taking a step back as she studied her enemy. A demon of desire. He stood tall, astute and beautiful. His muscles were almost as decadent as Bulls’; his eyes shone the way Solas’s did every time he looked upon her. Then the smile… the curve of his horns… the sleek, rippling-

‘Saga!’

She blinked. The demon was an inch before her face, his claws sank deep into her flesh, tightening about her neck, pulling the life from beneath her skin.

A wild, blue flame wrapped around his legs, snaking across the demon. The smell of burning flesh was overwhelming. His grip loosened as he turned to his new assailant; Solas.

Saga dropped to her knees, trying desperately to re-focus her spotting vision and to taste the sweet joy of air once again.

The demon cast his whip at the mage; Saga watched in horror, trying desperately to scramble to her feet to help her love.

A shield of ice blocked the lash just in time, but it shattered on impact, a thin tendril grazing his arm. The demon turned back to Saga, sensing her weakness.

‘No! I am your foe,’ called Solas, sending a jolt of lightning towards the demon, twisting his head back around. He twirled his staff, pounding the end into the ground, sending another wave of clawing blue fire at the demon.

The demon responded in kind, sending a blast of purple fire towards the elf. He slammed down his staff, forcing back the majority of the fade fire, the tips of it licking at his robes and skin.

Saga felt around for her daggers on the ground, panicking as she desperately tried to stand. As Solas regained his composure, the demon flicked his whip, casting it across Saga’s face and chest, tearing off the skin.

He smiled.

Saga screamed, falling back to her knees.

Solas cast aside his staff and charged towards the demon, alighting his hands with blue fire. Their bodies met with a crash. The elf’s hands gripped the demon’s neck, clawing up his hands, burning off the flesh as he poured every drop of magic within into the demon. His fingers crackled with lightning, jolting the demon. His body contorted as it drank in the magic fire. It twitched, crying out in pain as it lashed the whip out again in desperation. It fell from his hands. The demon buckled to his knees and in his last moments, Blackwall charged, swinging his sword and cutting the demon’s head clean off. It bounced off the earth and rolled into the bodies of his undead slaves.

Solas dropped to his knees beside Saga, covered in the seared demon’s flesh and it’s black, sticky blood. He touched Saga’s face calmly, soothing her cries and tears with his gentle words. He willed forth his magic to his fingertips, letting the cool green strands weave along the gaping wound on her face. Her eyes flickered as she felt his touch ease the pain.

‘S-Solas?’

‘Hush da’mi, stay still…’ he said quietly before kissing her forehead gently, wiping away a tear.

‘Solas we-’ said Blackwall, touching his shoulder.

‘I know,’ he said through gritted teeth. ‘She won’t live if I don’t do something now.’

Saga closed her eyes, embracing the warm magic of her love that began to flow through her veins. She heard his voice, but could not understand the words.

The sky darkened.

The noise stopped.

***

‘Has she woken yet?’ asked Cole from his perch at the end of her bed. He chewed his lip, staring at her scarred face.

‘No,’ said Solas quietly, dabbing her face with a warm cloth.

‘Have you slept?’

No.’

‘You should.’

‘I’ll sleep when she knows she is not alone. When she sees me at her side; then, I will sleep.’

Cole tugged at the laces of his boots, glancing awkwardly around the room. ‘I’ll go get you some food.’

‘Thank you, Cole.’ Solas lifted his head to the young one, smiling a little. ‘You have been a great help.’

A smile was his reply before he left.

Solas put aside the cloth, replacing it with his warm, smooth fingers. She stirred. He held his breath for a moment as her eyelids flickered; but she just turned, moaning gently through a dream.

He had thought about slipping into the fade, to step into her dreams, to tell her it was all going to be okay, that he-

‘No!’ cried Saga as she swiftly sat upright, clutching her chest, breathing wild and frantic.

‘Saga! Da’mi.’ Solas held her tight as she clawed at his body, clinging to him like it was all she knew. She gasped, breathing in the cool night air in gulps. ‘Hush, emma lath, I am here.’

‘What-what-’ she tried, but the words would not come. She pulled back, desperate to look within his eyes. ‘Y-you’re real…’ she breathed.

‘As are you,’ he said, touching her face gently.

She winced, pulling back. She blinked. Lifting her fingers she touched her face, her eyes widening in fear. Saga looked down, pushing away the covers to see her chest bound tightly with blood stained bandages.

‘What… I… ‘

Solas tugged on her arms, pleading with her to stay in bed, to rest, to let him help. She heard none of his words. She stood from her bed and fell to her knees, filling the evening peace with her cries of pain. Each step was a knife in her heart, each movement a fire on her skin, but she had to look - she had to see.

‘Careful…’ soothed Solas as he tried to help her with each step. If he could not stop her, he would at least help her.

She reached the dresser - just. Fingers clutched at the wood, turning white, almost searing themselves into the wood as she stood, staring into the clouded mirror.

It was as she feared. It was what she saw in her dreams and the pain that seared into her skin. A wide, gaping scar went from above her eye, down her cheek, along her jaw, throat, neck and ending beneath her bound chest.

I am hideous.

‘No…’ she said through a stifled sob, turning away from the mirror. ‘I-I hate this - this place. This war. This goddamned whole -whole world.’

Solas tried to pull her into an embrace, but she hit him away and staggered towards the door. He held his tongue; she didn’t want his words, he knew.

She took hold of the door, pulling it open. Anywhere but here. No mirrors. The pain still clawed at her skin - but she still stepped outside. She faltered, stumbling to her knees in the doorway, pushing back the tears that tried to break free.

I will not cry. I do not cry.

‘Let me ease the pain,’ he said, kneeling in front of her, the cool strands of magic entwining his fingertips.

‘No. No more damned magic, no-no more fade. No-no-’ Defeated, she leant against the doorframe, hastily wiping away a fallen tear.

Solas sat before her, withdrew his magic, crossed his legs and just took her hand. He said nothing; did nothing. He just waited; for her.

For a long time, they sat in silence. Saga whimpered, wiped away her tears, and Solas held her hands, gently thumbing the warm skin, littered with tiny silver scars.

Cole had brought food a while ago, but upon seeing the two sitting in the corridor, silent, holding hands, he just placed the tray at the end of corridor and left. Solas could feel him nearby; he would thank him later.

Saga was first to speak.

‘Will it get better?’ she croaked, squeezing his hands.

‘It will.’

‘Will-will magic help it heal faster?’

Solas nodded, lifting her hands to his lips and placing a gentle kiss. ‘Only if you want it to. I can ask Dorian or Vivienne to do it instead if you don’t want-’

‘I wouldn’t want anyone else but you.’

He smiled, gently kneading her hands with his thumbs.

‘You don’t have to stay with me, you know,’ said Saga, looking away.

‘I want to.’

‘….thank you.’

‘You don’t need to thank me, da’mi.’

Saga shook her head. ‘I do. You were at my side till the moment I woke up. You stayed there even as I pushed you away.’ She freed a hand from his grasp and lifted it to his face, brushing the smooth skin. He leant into her touch, closing his eyes. ‘You stayed with me as I sat in a doorway, too stubborn to leave, or even cry.’

‘You mean … a lot to me, Saga.’

‘’Why?’ she asked, dropping her hand and looking away. ‘I am nothing but a tool. I was my clans hunter - provider. A something, not a someone.’

Solas held her hands once more. She squeezed hard, pushing back more tears.

‘I was just… there. And now look at what I am…. the damned Herald. A tool. A necessity because of what I have become.’

Her last words trembled into a sob. Hastily she wiped away a tear. She made to turn away, to hide the shame that poured from her eyes, but he wouldn’t let her look away. Solas held her head gently in his hands, thumbs wiping away the warm drops that stained her face.

‘Don’t ever think you are nothing. You are a goddess. A light in my life, a valiant, beautiful creature that makes this chaos we live in, bearable.’

Saga smiled, opening her mouth to speak, but she could not find the words. It did not matter. Solas leaned close, pressing their lips together in a warm, tear stained kiss as they knelt before each other in the doorway. She slid her arms around his body, tugging free the tunic from his belt, letting her fingers slide along his skin. She felt him moan through their kiss.

‘I need you,’ she breathed, trailing a kiss along his jaw.

‘I am yours.’

He pulled from their embrace and stood, helping her to her feet just enough to lift her into his arms. She laughed gently, biting the edge of her lip as he kicked shut the door and footed to the bed, laying her down.

‘You are sure?’ he asked, hands tangled in her white hair.

‘I have never been so sure.’

He touched her scar, his fingers glowing from his magic. ‘Can I?’

‘Only if you take off your tunic first.’

Solas laughed, pulling off his tunic before leaning in for another kiss, kneading her face with his fingers, letting the magic weave within her skin. She gasped at the touch, but settled as the warm sensation began to ease the pain. It was what she needed - all she needed - as she pulled the mage on top of her, letting him straddle her hips as she clawed her fingers across his back.

Saga tugged on the sash he used as a belt, brushing her fingers against his arousal, feeling his body tense with each teasing glance. His kisses slid from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck. He pushed back her soft white hair, exposing her pale flesh. Warm lips pressed against the skin as he nibbled gently, drawing a delightful little gasp each time.

His hands gently brushed over her bound chest to to her navel. Fingers slid beneath her belt and he undid it with nimble fingers, never letting his lips part from her skin. The belt dropped to the floor with a clang, and as he pulled down her trousers, inch by inch, Saga arched her back, almost unable to bear the suspense. She dragged her nails across his back, along his neck and slid the tips across his pointed ears. He laughed through the kisses he trailed down her stomach as she tugged on them in frustration.

‘Patience, da’mi,’ he said. His breath was hot against her skin. His lips smooth. His tongue wet. As he inched further down, she curved her back again, desperate. A groan of frustration passed her lips just as his fingers slipped between her taut thighs and pulled them apart.

Saga smiled, biting her lip as she felt his fingers graze her slick vagina. He teased the edge, sliding a finger along the lips, licking the juices from his fingers, letting his warm breath breeze over the hot skin.

‘Solas,’ she begged, fondling the tips of his ears.

He made her wait no longer and slid his tongue along her vagina, circling her clitoris slowly, over and over. Saga cried out as he met her flesh, drawing her fingers across his head and digging them hard into the sheets as he slid his tongue beautifully across her skin, just how she loved.

He slipped two fingers inside her as he continued to circle her clit and slide his tongue along the lips. The moans that passed her lips were his fuel. They filled the cool evening air, like a sweet, luxurious melody. He was aching for her.

With his other hand he undid his breeches, freeing his arousal and casually sliding his hand up the length and back down, echoing the rhythm of his fingers that were deep inside her. She squirmed, writhed, and moaned. Her fingers clawed at the sheets and at his skin. He could take the wait no longer.

But first, he took her hands, interlocking their fingers as he leaned back, watching the warm, writing body of his love, wet and desperate for him to slip inside. And he did.

Saga cried out into the night as he began his beautiful rhythms, in and out, clasping her hands tight with each motion. Her legs curved around his waist and she arched her body into his, throwing back her head. Solas leaned into her neck, biting hard into the skin with his kisses. She responded with a thrust of her hips, pining for more.

Saga placed her hands on his head, pulling him down for a deep, wild kiss. His rhythms increased as he slid deeper inside, touching her spot with each motion. She could not contain her moans and cries of dizzying pleasure, even with their kiss. Whatever pain she had felt, was gone. The man before her, thrusting beautifully into her wetness took it all away; he made the world right. He made her right.

They moved in beautiful sync, curving their bodies into one another. His hand held her hip close to his waist, kneading the taut flesh. With his other hand he circled her hot, wet clit. Saga bit his bottom lip, tugging playfully as she felt herself near the edge. She could tell her love was almost there too. His ears always twitched when he neared his climax, the tips moving ever so slightly. It drove her wild.

Saga spread her legs wide, pointing her toes to a tip as Solas leaned closed, burying his head into the curve as he thrust and thrust, sliding his finger around his clit as he felt her reach the tip of her climax. She cried into the night, clinging to Solas with everything she had as she felt the waves of pleasure surge through her blood and wash over her body. He joined her a moment after, spending himself inside her as she writhed beneath him, whispering his name into his ear, cloying at his back, pressing her body as close as she could.

Their breaths mingled as they reached in for a kiss. Saga touched his chest, feeling the thump thump of his heart against her trembling fingers. She smiled, touched his face and looked within his eyes.

‘Ar lath ma, Solas.’

He closed his eyes and touched her forehead with his.

‘And you, vhenan.’


End file.
